Drabbles
by Quickhidethedramione
Summary: This is a series of short one shots. May add more at a later date.
1. The mirror of Erised

Draco sighed wiping his hand over his face and taking a shaky step back from the mirror. He glanced round frantically, as if someone could see it; his stupid little fantasy. He had been unable to shake his attraction to her since the Yule ball. How was it fair that someone he was supposed to hate could look so good. He sat down on the floor in front of the mirror and stretched out his hand towards it. How sweet would it be to have one dance with her? To share one kiss? Draco licked his lips; it was very easy to understand how people could waste their life away in front of this mirror. _Very easy indeed._


	2. Dutch Courage

Hermione let out a small gasp putting a hand over her chest and staring and the head boy in shock.

"You frightened me," she admitted, skirting round him and going into their common room.. Draco smirked, watching as Hermione nervously made her way across the room.

"So I should," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her. Hermione spun round to face him and ground her teeth together, her eyes burning.

"Excuse me?" she hissed, stepping round the couch. Draco bit his lip and smirked lazily at her.

"I should frighten you," he said, pushing up of the wall and striding towards her. Hermione scowled when she smelt the Firewhiskey.

"You've been drinking? You're supposed to be acting responsibly Malfoy, not drinking on a school night," she seethed, picking up the bottles and walking towards the bin. Draco frowned skirting round the table and blocking her path.

"Like you never break the rules. Admit it Granger. You break just as many, if not more, rules than I do," he said smugly. Hermione pushed past him and put the bottles in the bin. Draco blocked her path as she tried to move round him and backed her against the wall. Hermione gulped, trying not to make eye contact. Draco put his arms either side of her head and smirked.

"So do I?" he asked. Hermione's eyes flicked up to his and she frowned.

"Do you what?" She asked. Draco's smirk widened and he leaned into her ear.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked. Hermione's breath hitched and Draco frowned. She didn't sound scared. Not even slightly. His eyes flicked up to meet hers and he licked his lip subconsciously when he noticed the fire in her eyes. She shook her head defiantly. Draco ran his fingers along a stand of her bushy hair before wrapping it round his finger and taking another step closer to her. Hermione let out a shaky breath trying to calm her nerves. She should be scared but instead she was excited. Her tongue flicked across her lips in an attempt to wet them. Draco's eyes watched the movement and in an instant his lips were crushed against hers and his hand had snaked further into her hair, pinning her against him.


	3. Who said it was a game?

Draco couldn't stop playing it over in his head. He finally kissed her. After months of teasing and flirting in the head dorms, he had kissed Granger. He lay back against his pillow and covered his face with his hands. How stupid could he be anyway? Kissing her in the hallways. If his father found out about this Draco would pay. Kissing a _mudblood._ The scandal. It had been amazing. Ever since the Yule Ball he had been fantasising about kissing her and _not_ just because she was some sort of forbidden fruit. He hated how her smirk when she thought she'd had the last word made her lips look ridiculously full. How was he supposed to resist kissing her? She had been so flustered when he pulled back. Too red in the face to say anything about it. He placed a finger on his lips and tried to stop a grin from crossing his face. He could get used to kissing Granger, easily. A knock on his door made him snap out of his daydream. He stood up brushing down his trousers and walking over to the door. He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, smirking down at her.

"Granger," he drawled, trying to ignore the fact that a blush was threatening to creep up his cheeks. Malfoy's did **not** blush. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. Draco smirked realising that she still looked flustered.

"Looking a little flustered Granger, you okay?" he teased. ' _Shit, shit, too friendly'._ Hermione's blush deepened and she let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what game you are trying to play Malfoy. But, it isn't going to work," she said defiantly. Draco raised his eyebrows and took a step towards her.

"Who said it is a game?" he asked. Hermione took a step back, her back flat against the wall and watched him carefully. It had to be some sort of game. It had to. Draco leaned his arms at either side of her face and brought his face close to hers.

"Tell me to stop," he murmured. Hermione gulped, shaking her head. It was the only signal Draco needed to kiss her again. Yes. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
